Deduction x Seduction
by NOT 80K Hikigaya
Summary: [Shinichi x Kazuha] Yes, you read that right. [SxR] and [HxK] shippers, despair! [One-Shot]


Another party hosted by the Suzuki Conglomerate.

Another mind-numbing party hosted by the Suzuki Conglomerate.

Another pointless, mind-numbing party hosted by the Suzuki Conglomerate.

Another pointless, self-congratulatory, mind-numbing party hosted by the Suzuki Conglomerate.

And Edogawa Conan hated every minute of it. He was attending only because his childhood friend and definitely-not-girlfriend, Mouri Ran, was attending, and Ran never turned down a direct invite from her best friend, Suzuki Sonoko.

So Edogawa Conan would have to endure this pointless, self-congratulatory, mind-numbing party, as he always did.

Mouri Kogoro was probably hitting on some poor young lady, Professor Agasa was likely at the buffet line, being supervised by Haibara to not circumvent his strict diet regiment, and the Detective Boys were in all likelihood 'oohing' and 'aahing' at whatever fancy new item was being shown off tonight.

At least Hattori Heiji was here tonight, someone of equal intellect with which Conan could hold intelligent conversations. It really helped with making the stifling atmosphere just a little more bearable.

"Yo, Kudo. Not enjoyin' yourself, I take it?" the Osakan asked as he munched on a mouthful of chicken.

"Bravo, Sherlock," drawled Conan, aka Kudo Shinichi. "And stop calling me 'Kudo' in public. I've had too many close calls, no thanks to you, Hattori."

"Yeah? Well, same to you, _Conan-kun_, you should refer to me as 'Heiji-nii-chan'."

"I'm the same age as you, idiot."

"Not in _their_ eyes, you aren't. Lighten up, will ya? At least KID isn't showing up tonight, since he didn't send his usual letter of challenge. I guess he ain't got no interest in stealing architecture plans for a suspension bridge. Relax and learn not ta be so tense all tha time, 'K?"

Conan, known in some circles as 'The Grim Reaper', had to begrudgingly agree. It was true that KID had a low probability of making an appearance tonight, but murder was always on the menu, no matter where Conan and company went. Death never got to take a vacation, it seems.

At this rate, Death itself might actually work itself to…death. *ba dum tsh*

No, it wasn't the possibility of a sudden case that was keeping Conan on edge tonight. It was keeping those goddamn vultures from laying their filthy hands on Ran — his Ran. Sure, she was a black-belt karate champion and could easily defend herself in a pinch, but sometimes she was far too naïve and trusting.

After all, how could he convince her time and time again that he just happened to be Shinichi-nii-chan's distant relative who happened to be living in the same area of Beika City and was always in constant contact with Shinichi-nii-chan during every case?

Conan wondered if Hattori felt the same about his childhood friend, Toyama Kazuha. The whole 'naïve and trusting' bit, not the 'secret identity' part, that is. Hattori was so straightforward in everything but his feelings towards Kazuha that Conan would be shocked if Hattori even had a dark secret at all.

That was his problem, being too thick-headed to even see Kazuha in a sort-of-romantic light. There was that one time where it seemed like Hattori was finally going to confess to her, only to disappoint everybody by referring to her as "his important, irreplaceable partner."

Conan snorted at the memory; Kazuha's crestfallen face juxtaposed against Hattori's clueless grin was a Kodak moment. It was perfect ammunition in case Hattori ever teased Conan about his relationship status with Ran again. Conan was least self-aware enough to realize his feelings; Hattori wasn't.

Deciding he needed a freaking break, Conan walked over to the punch bowl and stood on his tippy-toes to ladle himself a glass. He absolutely hated his short stature; it made the most mundane of tasks like this a pain in the ass; yet another reason to push Haibara to find a permanent antidote quickly.

Had he not been so irritated at many things, he would have realized he had drank from the adult's punch bowl, which included a copious amount of alcohol. Even the grown-ups needed booze in order to tolerate these kinds of gatherings. The persons in charge of mixing the beverages certainly seemed to think so, having upped the alcohol-to-punch ratio considerably. Whether intentional or not, one will never know for sure, but hey, no one's complaining!

It wasn't long before Conan started feeling woozy. His de-aged body wasn't exactly suited for alcohol consumption in the first place. Hattori immediately noticed the off-balance boy and went over to check on him. "Kudo", he whispered, "What the hell's goin' on?" Hattori was somewhat aware of the effects alcohol had on Shinichi/Conan, but the science behind it was far too complicated for the dark-skinned detective. It would be a disaster if Conan reverted to Shinichi in front of all these partygoers.

Especially Ran.

Thinking quickly, he handed Conan something. "Here, take my room key; you should be OK hiding out there until this blows over. Now get out of here! I'll come up with somethin' to tell the girls!" Hattori would always have Kudo's back, a fact that did not go unacknowledged nor unappreciated.

"Thanks, Hattori. I owe you one, again," slurred Conan, the alcohol's effects becoming more pronounced. Hattori picked Conan up and placed him on his back, not trusting Conan to make it to his room in his current state. The duo approached Ran, ready to deliver a well-rehearsed explanation.

"Hattori-kun! What happened to Conan-kun?" Ran immediately went into caring older-sister mode upon seeing Conan's unusual state.

"Oh, no need to worry, Ran-san. Just a bit tuckered out, I reckon. I'll take him to my room so that he can rest; he should be fine after a while." Hattori tried to sound as reassuring as possible, the last thing he wanted was an awkward Shinichi/Ran reunion in his hotel room.

Seeing no reason to doubt him, Ran nodded. "Uhm. Thank you for always looking out for Conan-kun, Hattori-kun. I really appreciate it." She gave him a genuine smile, one that was definitely worth protecting.

_Why hasn't Kudo confessed to her already, damnit? _thought Hattori. _Don't let her slip through your fingers! Next time you return to your original body, you'd better tell her how you feel! I'll drag you out in front of her if I have ta!_

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Have ya seen Kazuha anywhere? I thought she was with you, Ran-san."

Ran put a finger to her forehead, trying to recall something. "I think she said she needed to leave early to prepare for some event, but she didn't specify anything more than that. Sorry I couldn't answer your question, Hattori-kun."

"No, that's alright, Ran-san. At least I now know more than I did if I hadn't asked ya. Thanks."

Returning his attention to the nearly passed-out boy on his back, he said, "Hey Ku-, I mean Conan-kun, let's get you ta a more comfortable place, shall we?" And with that, they left the noisy crowd behind. "Later, Ran-san!"

* * *

Depositing the child detective on the bed carefully, Hattori opened the door leading the hotel hallway, but not before turning around for one last remark, "Sleep well, Kudo. Don't let tha bed bugs bite."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a ladies restroom on the same floor, Kazuha was meticulously planning our her evening strategy.

_Stupid Heiji, doesn't see me as a woman! 'Irreplaceable partner', my ass! I __know__ he's not gay; I've seen him gawking at other women before! Is my chest too small? No, Kazuha! Don't give up! After tonight, he'll never look at another woman ever again! FIGHT-O!_

She took a deep breath; this gamble was all or nothing. If it failed, she would be stuck in the dreaded 'Friend Zone' forever. _Bad Kazuha! Don't let your negative thoughts win! Dummkopf!_ [1] _Huh, weird. Where did that random foreign word come from?_

She sighed; she had hoped that by accompanying Heiji to an upper-class event all nicely dressed up, a far cry from their usual casual wear, that he might see her in a different light, maybe even compliment her looks.

She might as well have wished for the ocean to turn into ice cream.

The instant Heiji saw Conan-kun at the party, Kazuha's better half all but abandoned her and started chatting with the bespectacled boy. She envied Conan-kun; how on earth did she, a longtime childhood friend, find herself losing to a child who probably hadn't even lived as long as she and Heiji had known each other? Were the romance gods mocking her, the great Toyama Kazuha?

Well, alright, to be fair, she had to admit that they had made a fair bit of progress in their relationship, but things seemed to have stagnated recently.

Any other woman might have been worried about another thieving cat sinking their claws into her man, but thankfully (or not, depending on the perspective), Heiji was such a single-minded detective freak that he probably never spared a second thought for the topic of romance.

He was so very much like his Kanto counterpart, Kudo Shinichi.

God, that there were two teenage detectives like that just pissed her off sometimes. How could Kudo-kun abandon Ran-chan all this time, never comforting her when she needed it the most? Why was Ran-chan willing to be so patient, so understanding, so forgiving? If Kazuha ever ran into Kudo-kun again, she'd give him a piece of her mind! Maybe a slap as well, for good measure. Lord knows Ran-chan would never intentionally raise her voice or hand towards him, so it would fall to Kazuha to play the villain.

_No! Focus! Your target tonight is Hattori Heiji! You got this, Kazuha!_

Leaving the ladies room, she mentally reviewed her plan one more time. Performing a checklist in her mind, she clenched her fist, pumping herself up as she approached Heiji's hotel room. Steeling herself, she brought her hand up and rapped on the door.

"Heiji? Are you in there? It's me, Kazuha! Can we talk?" If all went as planned, there probably wasn't going to be much 'talking' tonight.

…

No response. Kazuha looked at the room number and double-checked the information Sonoko-chan had provided her; this was definitely the correct room. Kazuha frowned; it was way too early for Heiji to have ditched the party and gone home, nor had there been any panic and commotion to indicate that a case had, yet again, mysteriously, somehow occurred right under their noses.

Sometimes, Death was just as much of an obstacle as Heiji's blockheadedness was.

She waited a while longer before knocking on the door again, hoping for a response. On the other side of the door, unbeknownst to all but Heiji, a figure stirred. Technically speaking, not the same figure who had been carried into the room previously.

Thanks to the alcohol and multiple improbable coincidences, Conan had once again reverted to his original teenage body, that of Kudo Shinichi. Sweating heavily, he had stripped himself of his now too-small-to-fit clothes, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Still somewhat groggy, Kudo thought he heard someone calling for him from outside the room. (The '-ji' in 'Heiji' vaguely sounded like the'-chi' in 'Shinichi'.)

Unsurprisingly, the higher-than-expected alcohol levels in the spiked punch wasn't exactly helping his mental faculties run at peak performance at the moment.

Stumbling out of bed, checking to make sure he at least had some sense of modesty preserved, he lumbered over to the door and opened it, not knowing who to expect, but hoping for one individual in particular.

* * *

Kazuha felt her breath hitch in her throat as the door finally creaked open. It seems Heiji hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, given the pitch blackness that obscured most of the room. Maybe Heiji really was that tired and sleeping earlier. No matter; the darkness would serve her purposes just as well.

In the back of her head, she realized that he hadn't greeted her yet, but as he was the sole occupant of this locked room, she didn't think to visually confirm his identity. She could barely make out his facial structure, combined with his frame, but it looked close enough to her.

Letting herself in, she quickly closed the door behind her and locked it; she didn't want anyone showing up unexpectedly and ruining her plans tonight. She was actually grateful for the decreased visibility, as it hid her embarrassment, especially as her next actions, though necessary for the plan, were significantly outside of her comfort zone.

Kazuha slowly undressed herself as the person she believed to 'Heiji' stood there in the darkness, silent and probably confused as to the reason behind Kazuha's sudden visit. Removing her headband, Kazuha's only remaining articles of clothing was the sexy lingerie set she had picked out last week while on a shopping trip with Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan. Now that all three of them had boyfriends, well OK, Sonoko-chan had a boyfriend, and the other two girls were in a strange not-quite-in-a-serious-relationship-but-I'll-be-damned-if-anyone-else-gets-between-us situation with their respective love interests, Sonoko-chan had proposed the idea of battle lingerie for that 'special moment'.

Kazuha's cheeks reddened (though not visible in the blackness, thankfully for her) as she thought of how she looked currently, before calming down again once she realized that 'Heiji' couldn't exactly see anything either. Not unless he had inherited his namesake's ninja ancestor's abilities to see in the dark.

* * *

While Kazuha was going through her carefully rehearsed clothing removal process, Shinichi was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. _Shit. Ran's here? While I'm 'Shinichi'? Hang on, Hattori wouldn't sell me out like that. Ran probably wanted to check up on me, Hattori tried to stall her or delay her, but couldn't hold her off forever._ His unwavering faith in Heiji's ability to keep his secret was yet another thing Shinichi would never take for granted. _Now that she's shown up, she's definitely put two and two together, so I should probably just come clean. Not the way I would have liked to divulge my secret to Ran, but it seems like fate just isn't done toying with me yet._

"Look, I'm sorr-" Kudo never finished his opening apology as he was tackled by the female figure he had assumed was 'Ran'. Lying on the ground, he felt a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't ruin the mood, idiot." _Did Ran catch a cold? She doesn't usually sound like this._

"What are yo-" Again, his words were cut off; this time by a pair of lips crushing his own. _Guess Ran's so relieved to see me again, despite my continuous unexplained disappearances._ He certainly wasn't going to complain; this was far preferable to being violently beaten for greatly upsetting her with everything that he had inadvertently put her through. _Considering she didn't accuse me of just up and leaving her every single time, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't a pleasant dream of mine. That would certainly explain the inconsistencies between her expected behavior and her current, probably idealized state._ He began to return the kiss, accepting this dream hypothesis.

Kazuha, for her part, hadn't felt anything off about her partner in kissing. _Wow, Heiji must have been repressing his feelings for me all this time. Not only is he pushing me off nor scampering away in terror, saying something like 'What gives, Kazuha?!', but he's actually getting into it! Let's see how he reacts to my next move, then._

Slowly, she forced her tongue into 'Heiji's' orifice. There was a bit of initial resistance, as expected, but once she felt his arm come up and wrap around her waist, she knew his walls were crumbling down, just as keikaku. [2] Her own hands started to rake over 'Heiji's' chest in response.

_He's not wearing a shirt? And he's already sweating this much?! Did my friends 'accidentally' leak my plans to him? Was he looking forward to this _that_ much? Well, that just makes things easier! Things are looking up, Kazuha!_

Shinichi was now fully convinced that this was a vivid dream. Sure, 'Ran's' voice seemed a little off, but now she was using tongue? Goddamn! The 'Ran' he knew in reality would probably blush if Sonoko even brought up the suggestion!

Both teens shrugged off their respective concerns, their hormones silencing any protests from the voices in the backs of their heads as they continued to make out in the darkness. Eventually, their individual states of arousal began to manifest in physical ways; for Shinichi, a tent was pitched in his boxers, while Kazuha felt her nether regions growing hotter.

Controlled entirely by primal instincts, Kazuha's next words would ultimately signal the beginning of the end of this unintentional farce before it turned this story into an 'M' rating.

"God, I want you inside me right now, Heiji!" cried out Kazuha.

"Ran?!" a shocked Shinichi replied, utterly confused as to why she would cry out his rival's name in the heat of the moment.

"Heiji?!" Kazuha was just as stunned to hear Ran's name escape 'Heiji's' lips, never once considering them to share any deeper connection.

…

Silence permeated the darkness, neither one coming to grips with reality quite yet.

"Anta baka? [3] Don't tell me you actually fantasize about Ran-chan?! She's off-limits! What would Kudo-san say if he knew you thought of her that way?" chided Kazuha, more than little hurt.

Shinichi blinked a few times. "Wait, you're not Ran? Then who the heck have I been dreaming about this whole time?" _I've never had a lucid dream hijacked by someone else._ It hadn't yet registered in his mind that this was not a dream.

***SMACK***

A not-so-light slap from apparently not-Ran across his cheeks left a stinging sensation, ultimately shattering that illusion of his and made Shinichi realize that it had, in fact, not been a dream from the very start.

Horror immediately overrode the physical pain and prior pleasure as his mind raced to piece the puzzle together. **Who** was in his (read: actually Heiji's) room with him right now? **Who** had he just been making out with? **Who** did the other party mistakenly think **he** was? _Arrrgh! Ran's going to kill me if she finds out! Not to mention whoever comes looking for vengeance!_ Unlike Ran, Shinichi never studied any self-defense techniques while vacationing in Hawaii, so he couldn't hope to survive encounters of the beatdown kind.

Kazuha, meanwhile, had already separated herself from not-Heiji and shuffled over to the general direction of the door, fumbling for the light switch. It was time to find out just who's been sleeping in Heiji's bed!

***CLICK***

…

A simultaneous scream erupted from both teenagers. Had the party not been taking place at the same time, a certain dark-skinned detective would have been sprinting his way towards the source of the high-pitched noise, thinking it was another case for him to solve.

Coincidentally, at the same time, another scream had been let loose by a cleaning lady upon discovering the dead body of a hack short story writer in one of the other rooms in the same hotel.

Maybe Death just had a lot of membership points that couldn't be spent fast enough?

Back to the non-couple, who, after expelling all of the available oxygen in their lungs, immediately turned away from each other, owing to their states of undress. Each tried to cover up as best as they could, with Shinichi wrapping the bedsheets around himself, while Kazuha gathered up her discarded clothes to cover up her lingerie-clad body.

_Only Heiji was supposed to see me dressed like this! Curse you, gods of romance!_ She would have shaken her fist at the sky, but preserving her modesty was of greater importance at the moment.

Shinichi really wished he could burn the images from his mind. Not because Kazuha's appearance would cause him nightmares or anything, just the opposite in fact, but precisely because Ran would always be the only one for him, and he didn't need unnecessary temptations in his subconscious.

"I think-" "I didn't-"

Both tried to initiate a conversation at the same time, but only served to increase the awkward tension as they cut each other off.

"None of what happened here ever leaves this room, got it?" Kazuha was dying of embarrassment, but needed to make sure they were both on the same page. "I didn't expect anyone other than Heiji to be in here. He didn't even tell me you were com- attending." She mentally kicked herself for drawing attention to the innuendo.

Shinichi, still averting his gaze, replied, "Call it a last minute invitation, I guess. He was begging me to keep him company, complaining about the atmosphere not befitting that of a 'great mind such as mine'. I'm more surprised that you worked up the nerve to go this far, Kazuha-san. I mean, Hattori can be super dense sometimes, so maybe you gave up on being subtle?" _Good, good. Find a common target to deflect the conversation towards. Sorry, Hattori._

"I know, right? I did find it odd that he was being unusually receptive, but I really wanted it so badly that admitting I had made a mistake never crossed my mind."

"Well, we nearly crossed a line just now, didn't we?" Shinichi smirked, lampshading the almost-first-time that didn't happen.

"Not funny, Kudo-kun! I nearly had sex with you, Heiji's best friend! We could have ruined four lives in one instant! God, this might be the worst hope-crushing moment I've ever experienced!" lamented Kazuha. She slumped against the wall, holding a hand up to her head. "I nearly betrayed Ran-chan…"

Shinichi suddenly felt an enormous twinge of guilt — He, too, had nearly betrayed Ran. Had they gone all the way, while still believing it to be just a dream, who knows if he would have been able to look Ran in the eye ever again after that. It hadn't, thankfully, but the 'what if?' would claw at him for some time.

Addressing the barely-dressed, stressed, depressed mess of a girl in front of him, he spoke evenly. "Kazuha," he began, "we both made a mistake tonight." She looked up, noting the complete sincerity in his voice. "It did not spiral completely out of control, nor did it lead to a catastrophic outcome. There will be an understandable awkwardness between us for the near future. Innocuous comments may cause us to remember this near-disaster, but keep this in mind: it was a near-disaster, not a complete disaster." Shinichi suddenly grinned. "Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, in a few years, we'll both look back on this incident and laugh at the absurdity of it all."

Kazuha's mood lightened at hearing Kudo's words. "Yeah. It really is just too crazy to believe. I bet Heiji and Ran-chan might not even believe me if I told them." Kazuha then added hastily, "Not that I plan on doing so anytime soon, of course. Right now, I'm just thankful that I didn't destroy my relationships with them over this, and at the end of the day, that's what really matters, right?"

They smiled; life was full of unexpected events, but how you dealt with them was what determined your growth as a person. They could, they should, they would move past this, not letting it weigh on their minds any more than necessary.

"Kudo-kun."

"Hm?"

"Could you, uh, close your eyes?" A visible blush appeared on Kazuha's face, no longer obscured by the lack of indoor lighting.

"What? Why?" As stated before, Shinichi could be just as dense as Heiji sometimes.

Kazuha huffed in annoyance. "So I can get properly dressed, obviously."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He quickly complied, which isn't exactly difficult, since it's just literally closing one's eyes.

"Baka Shinichi." [4]

A few minutes later, Kazuha was done dressing herself. "OK, you can open your eyes now, Kudo-kun." Slowly, he did as instructed.

_Wait, where did Kazuha-san go? I don't recall hearing the door opening, and I can still clearly hear her voice? Hang on, why does it seem like her voice is clearer than bef-_

***peck***

"W-w-w-what do you think you're doing, Kazuha-san?" a flustered Shinichi scrambled away, tripping over himself as he was still wrapped in the bedsheets from earlier. That warm sensation on the un-slapped cheek, no, it couldn't be-

"D-don't get the wrong idea, Kudo-kun! It's just a little appreciation for making me feel better after all that!" _In more ways than one, but I'd rather die than tell him that right now._ "You know, Heiji could take a few pointers from you, Kudo-kun."

Whether there was innuendo laced in those words, Shinichi chose not to ask for clarification.

"I doubt he'd listen to me, though. Besides, it's not like I should be giving him advice on this."

"You're probably right," sighed Kazuha. "Ran-chan is truly fortunate that you can be there for her, Kudo-kun." The irony of the statement was not lost on Shinichi, whose circumstances were not known to Kazuha. If only he could be there for Ran as much as she deserved it…

"Yeah," he tersely acknowledged, trying not to let the bitterness seep through.

"I'll go and look for Heiji now. He should still be at the party, I think." Giving Shinichi a serious look, she repeated, "None of this leaves this room, am I clear, Kudo-kun?"

"Yes, ma'am," deadpanned Shinichi. They weren't even dating and she already had this much control over him? He prayed for Hattori's future, if, no, when Heiji and Kazuha inevitably got together.

"Later, Kudo-kun." With one final wave, she opened the door, stepped through, then closed it again, the latch making that always satisfying click.

Shinichi laid back on the bed, still clad in only his boxers. He hadn't made any efforts to redress himself, as Kazuha would have immediately noticed the ill-fitting clothing and questioned him about it. Reflecting on the events that had just transpired, he first considered giving a Hattori a call (and possibly a heads-up on what was in store for him), but decided against it.

_Why ruin the surprise?_

And a not-exactly-unpleasant surprise it had been. _Damn! Guess I'll have to avoid using Haibara's antidotes for the time being; can't be running into Hattori and Kazuha-san as Kudo Shinichi. Even someone as dense as Hattori will pick up on the awkwardness between me and her and then there's Ran! If __she__ even suspects that something may have happened, I'll never make it out alive!_

Sighing, Shinichi reached into his jacket pocket and fished around for his cell phone. Or rather, 'Conan's jacket'. Dialing Hattori's number, he waited for the Osakan to pick up.

"Yo, Kudo! Feelin' better already, man?" Shinichi had used his cell phone to place the call, and not 'Conan's', so the caller ID wouldn't give him away in case _someone_ else where to see it.

"Actually, I'm a teenager again. Literally. I'll need to hide out in your room until I revert back to 'Conan', so please keep Ran away in case she worries about me." Shinichi never liked deceiving Ran like this, but it really was for her sake that he kept her in the dark about many things.

"Well, OK, you got it, Kudo. Listen, a case just occurred in this very hotel! Let me send you the details! Blah blah blah blah blah…" Heiji rambled on and on, very much in his element.

On the other end of the line, Shinichi smiled. Maybe attending this party wasn't going to be as boring as he initially thought.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Author's Notes:

[1], [3], [4] All recurring quotes from Asuka Langley Soryuu, one of the protagonists of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Her Japanese voice actress is Miyamura Yuko, the same as Toyama Kazuha.

The actual quote is "Baka Shinji", but hey, close enough to both "Baka Heiji" and "Baka Shinichi". In fact, I bet you could call the [Shinichi x Heiji] pairing 'Shinji' and get away with it.

[2] 'Keikaku' means plan.

So, yeah. This story did NOT end up breaking the two canon ships [Shinichi x Ran] and [Heiji x Kazuha]. I'm not that mean-spirited, nor am I good enough to concoct a story plausible enough to justify it.

In fact, the murder victim ('hack fan fiction writer') in this very story was my avatar, killed by an angry shipper upon discovering unforgivable heresy. As with most Conan cases, the tragedy would be that the very next chapter would detail how the shipper's OTP was actually strengthened, but because it hadn't been released yet, the shipper couldn't have known how the story would play out.

Of course, that's all super ridiculous. Who ever heard of fan fiction disagreements leading to murder?


End file.
